Dumbo 2
by ZootyCutie
Summary: My ideas for a sequel that never was! I own Amity, Connor, and any of their family.
1. Just One Word

A/N: The only characters I own are Amity, Connor, and any of their relatives. All else are copyrighted to Disney. I wrote this for entertainment reasons only, and in no ways to make money. Please enjoy the story!

If there was one thing that everyone in the entire city of cheerful little Basil Brook Hills knew, is that the circus only comes once a year. This was a big deal for everyone there, as Basil Brook Hills was one of the smallest cities you could find in the United States. It was completely farms and country, and had no city whatsoever. It has been said by some that everyone knew each other there. Since it was such a big deal when the circus came to town, there was a huge ruckus when it was there, and almost everyone had been there at least once. Well, all but one person…

"Mom, can we go to the circus?" A young girl with red hair in two braids, freckles, and overalls asked her mom, who was in their farmhouse kitchen. Her name was Amity, and her only dream was to go to the circus, especially now that there was Dumbo, the flying elephant. All the kids in her school talked about him. It was all about him, and his manager, Timothy Q. Mouse. She stayed out of the conversations, and no one would talk to her. She had only one friend, and he lived on the farm with her. He was her pet dog, Connor. Now, no one knew what kind of dog Connor was. Was he a Lab? A Retriever? Maybe a German Shepard? Everyone had their own words to call him: Mutt. Mongrel. Cur. Aside from all the names, Connor was also Amity's best friend. She talked to him, and he talked back. Everyone, even the other farm animals found it crazy to see a girl and a dog holding a conversation, but they did. The dogs in the park wouldn't walk near him. The cats even felt degraded if they got chased by him. Socially, they were both washed up. If Amity's mom would just answer the one question with a 'yes', Amity's life would be complete. No more lunches alone. No more rejections to play dates. No more friendless days. Just one 'yes'!

"I'm sorry, Amity. I just don't have the time." Her mother said, as Amity hung her head sadly. "Ask your dad."

As soon as she said this, Amity was out the back door, and into the fields. After untying Connor from his stake by his dog house, the two of them were bounding out to the vegetable patch, where her dad was working.

"So, what's the word?" Connor asked, curious of if they could go.

"Mom says no, but maybe Dad will say yes!" Amity said, running to her dad, who noticed them.

"Hey there, Amity! Can I help you with anything?" Her dad asked, mopping his brow with a handkerchief.

"Dad, can we go to the circus?" Amity asked, with her voice full of hope, and Connor staring with puppy-dog eyes.

"I'm sorry, Amity." Her dad said. "I have too much work to do."

"But it's leaving tomorrow!" Amity said, hoping that this could change his ideas.

"Sorry, Amity. The answer's still no." Her dad said, in a tone that made it show that it was final. "Try asking your brother."

"Fine." Amity said, obviously losing patience, as she trudged back to the house, and Connor half-heartedly followed.

As soon as they got to the house, and went in the back, Amity knocked on one of the doors on the first floor. Her brother soon unlocked the door, and opened it.

"Well, how can I help you, Squirt?" her brother said, calling her by the nickname he gave her.

"Can we go to the circus?" Amity asked, with a voice that sounded like she already knew the answer, while Connor stared at the ground, already upset about the news.

"Well…no." Her brother said. "I'm busy. Well, there's always next year!"

With that, he closed the door, and the two heard the lock click from the inside.

"Another year." Amity said.

"Another year without the circus." Connor said, flopping down onto the ground.

"Next year might as well be the same." Amity said, flopping down next to her dog, shedding a tear on his dirt-streaked brown fur.

During dinner, Amity barely ate a thing, and wouldn't talk to anyone. The same went for Connor, whose dog food remained untouched, in the corner of the dining room. Neither of them said a word to anyone until bed, where Amity simply said good night to everyone, and she and Connor slunk towards Amity's room.

"You're brother could be right." Connor said, trying to make her happier. "We could always go next year."

"Yeah, a promise to be broken." Amity said, pulling the rest of her nightgown on her, and strangely stuffing her bed with some of her toys, and slipping a jacket on over her pajamas. She then ever so quietly broke her piggy bank open, and stuffed all the money, along with a flashlight, and a discarded schedule to where the circus would be going next into her old green backpack. She then took Connor's leash, and clipped it to his collar.

"What do you think you're doing?" Connor asked, not sure of what was going on.

"Simple." Amity said, opening the window in her bedroom, which was on the first floor. "We're going to follow the circus personally."

"What?" Connor didn't get it.

"We'll walk all the way to the next stop, which apparently is in Peach Curry Creek." Amity said, checking the schedule.

"But that's not even in the state!" Connor said.

"So?" Amity asked, climbing out the window, and urging Connor to do the same. "We've gone through worse."

"No we haven't." Connor said, hesitantly climbing out the window after his owner.

"I'm sure we can do this." Amity said, not giving up hope. "We're a team, and we'll do this!"

"Okay…" Connor said, following Amity to the front, as they crept along the road.

"Well, goodbye Basil Brook Hills," Amity said, looking at the road, as soon as they reached the end of it. "And hello Peach Curry Creek!"

It was the beginning of what would be one of Amity and Connor's greatest adventures, and the way that they end up meeting seven special friends…


	2. Eat Crow!

Amity and Connor were hotfooting it on their biggest adventure yet

Amity and Connor were hotfooting it on their biggest adventure yet. They were all alone, with no one but themselves for company. They crossed stream, road, and field to get to the destination. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Amity and Connor plopped down by an old tree with a small pond next to it.

"My feet are killing me!" Amity said. "How long have we been going?"

"We're only about seven miles from home." Connor said, between pants.

"Let's stop here for the night." Amity said, using her backpack as a makeshift pillow. "We'll head closer to Peach Curry Creek tomorrow morning. Good night, Connor."

"Goodnight, Amity." Connor replied, and the two quickly fell asleep.

The next day was a beautiful one. The sun was shining, there were barely any clouds in the sky, and the birds were up and in the sky. Well, there were only five of them, and they weren't up in the sky. They were down in the pond. Swimming. No, they were not water fowl or anything. They were crows. Five black crows, each with a pair of swimming trunks on, each a different color, and a different hat. Five different shirts were hanging on one of the branches of the tree, while another one was being used by the crows for jumping in the water like a diving board. One of the crows, and the smallest one, noticed something. He was wearing orange-red swimming trunks, a teal Dixie Cup hat, and white glasses with pink lenses. He found it pretty strange to see a girl and a dog sleeping under a tree, especially their tree.

"Boys! Come over here, and prepare yourself for another shocker!" He said, calling over to the other crows in the pond, which at the moment were only four, including himself.

"My, my. This is almost as peculiar as the last sleepers at our tree!" A tall and slender crow said, eyeing the sleeping pair. He was wearing grey swimming trunks, with a grey hat, and a pair of rectangle pince-nez glasses.

"I can't believe my eyes again!" A middle sized crow said, rubbing his eyes to try and see if all of this was really happening. He was wearing dark blue swimming trunks, and a straw hat with no top, so it fell onto his head.

"What's all the ruckus this time, boys?" Another crow swam up to the three eyeballing Amity and Connor. He wore lighter blue swimming trunks, a brown hat with a red band and blue feather, and had a cigar in his mouth, despite the fact that he was swimming.

"Just take a look for yourself!" The small crow said, pointing to the two.

"What are they doing there?" The cigar toting crow asked.

"Don't know." The tall crow said.

"Well, should we wake them up?" The medium crow asked.

"Don't see why not." The cigar toting crow said, and it was final.

As they were about to go and wake her, a short and fat crow in red swimming trunks and a blue hat jumped (well, more like fell) off the diving board branch into the water, sending a large splash of water in Connor and Amity's direction, and soaking them, thus waking them up.

"W-what's going on?" Amity asked, suddenly bolting up from her sleep.

"Gwah! I'm up! I'm up!" Connor said, also bolting up.

As soon as they calmed down from the watery outburst, they viewed what was the cause of the splash, eying the five crows in the pond.

"Five little crows. So innocent. So adorable. Maybe I should feed them. TO MY DOG!" Amity said, switching from calm to crazy. "Sic 'em, Connor!"

As soon as she said this, Connor hightailed it after the crows, as they bolted out of the pond, and were chased around until they finally couldn't take it anymore, and plopped down on a rundown wooden fence by the tree.

"Okay, Connor, I think that's going to be good for your exercise of the day." Amity said, making a hand motion signaling that she wanted Connor to come back to her. "Come on; let's get back on the road to seeing Dumbo and Timothy."

As soon as she said this, the crows suddenly perked up, forgetting of how worn out they were, and eyed the duo.

"Did you say Dumbo and Timothy?" The little crow asked.

"Yeah." Amity said, seemingly pinching herself to see if she was talking to the crows. "How do you know those two?"

"We're the ones that taught Dumbo to fly." The cigar toting crow explained. "I'm Jim. Perhaps you've heard of me."

"No." Amity and Connor said at the same time.

"Well… now you have!" Jim said, full of pride. "Oh, and that's Glasses, Fat, Straw Hat, and Preacher."

"Hi!" The small crow said, waving. He was Glasses.

"Yo." The medium crow said, sliding his straw hat onto his eyes. He was Straw Hat.

"Salutations!" The tall crow said, tipping his hat. He was Preacher.

"How do you do?" The short crow said, sporting them a thumbs up. He was Fat.

"That is literally so great." Amity said. "I'm Amity, and this is my dog and best friend, Connor. I'm special. I can understand animals, and they talk back."

"We're on a journey together." Connor explained to the crows.

"And do you know where you're going?" Jim asked him, expecting the answer.

"No." Amity and Connor said at the same time, tilting their heads down.

"Well, we can help, but only if we can come with you two." Jim said. "It's been a while since we've seen the boys, and we think we deserve the credit we need!"

Amity and Connor huddled together and whispered to each other, then turned to face the crows.

"All right, you've got a deal." Amity said, shaking Jim's wing.

"Perfect!" Jim said.

"So, which way do we head onto the road?" Connor asked.

"Roads?" Glasses asked, obviously amused.

"Where we're going, we don't need roads!" Preacher said, also obviously amused.

"Huh?" Amity and Connor asked at the same time, completely confused.

"Just follow our lead." Jim said, with a huge smile on his beak.

In a few minutes, the crows were in the outfits hanging on the tree, out of their swimming trunks, and flying in the field, instead of the road area, which was a few feet away. Amity and Connor were walking behind them, starting to get it.

"I get it!" Amity said, smiling. "If we walk in the field, we draw less attention, thus making it easier to get to Dumbo and Timothy!"

"Exactly!" Jim said, glad that they were getting it.

"In that case, onward boys!" Amity said, with newfound confidence.

The seven of them were on the road to the circus of Peach Curry Creek. They still had a while to go, but they were confident that they could make it. They felt like they could brave any obstacle that would even come in their way, but nothing would help them on one of the biggest obstacles ever…


End file.
